


Summers in Ealdor

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Merlin think about the last summer he spent in Ealdor
Relationships: Freya/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Percival (Merlin)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #433: Call me by your name





	Summers in Ealdor

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaread, inspired by the plot of the film.

As they were driving towards their summer house, Merlin watched the landscape go by through the windows. Going to Ealdor for the summer has always been the highlight of his year for as long as he could remember. But now, all these happy memories had been overshadowed… The last summer with Percival had erased everything else…

  


Each place in the house, in the village, was now linked with a memory of Percival. The ice cream they shared in front of the church, their bike rides around the village, their games in the pool, their endless talks, sitting on the terrasse with their thighs touching, their walks in the fields, the stolen kisses against the trees, the hidden touches in the house, the more passionate kisses in Merlin’s room…

  


So many moments… It felt like they had shared a lifetime when it had barely lasted a few weeks… And now…

  


“Merlin?”

  


Freya’s voice tore Merlin away from his thoughts.

  


“Are you okay?” she asked with a gentle caress on his knee.

  


Merlin nodded, unable to talk, still immersed in his memories.

  


He couldn’t cope with Freya right now… He was even regretting having invited her… Ealdor was his and Percival’s place. She shouldn’t be there and spoil his memories.

  


“... Percival.”

  


“What?” Merlin asked when he heard his mother talk about the man that was occupying all his thoughts.

  


“I was just telling you father how sad I was that Percival couldn’t come to Ealdor this year. Your father’s assistant is a delicious young man.”

  


Merlin had to hold himself back as he wanted to nod enthusiastically. Delicious, indeed.

  


“He’s working on another thesis right now, Hunith.” Merlin’s father explained. “But I’ll see if I can convince him to come at least for a few days.”

  


This time Merlin couldn’t help but answer.

  


“That would be great!”

  


And if Freya looked at him suspiciously, he really didn’t care.


End file.
